Raindrops keep falling on my head
by Maximum Ride 000
Summary: This is one of the first fics I ever wrote. It's just a little fluff about Hinamori visiting Toshiro. Mentions of Aizen, in case you're wondering. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story. Please R&R, thanks.


**HELLO AGAIN!!!! I know it's been a while since I last posted so I decided to look through some of my old journals for something to post. This is actually the first fic I ever wrote and I hope you enjoy it.**

**As usual, I hereby denounce any claim of owning Bleach. Bleach is the sole property of Tite Kubo. Please R&R, flames will be used to light matches, constructive criticism will make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**

It was pouring outside. Momo was sitting at her desk. Since Aizen had left the amount of paperwork had tripled. She'd been at her desk since three o'clock that morning. She glanced at the clock, it read eleven o'clock at night and she couldn't stand sitting at her desk in the eerie quite office anymore. She had to get out and away from the paperwork. She stood up and quickly walked out into the pouring rain. She was soon soaked through from the rain, but continued to walk, not paying attention to where her feet took her. She found herself outside the door of the 10th division barracks. She stood there, motionless, for a moment or two just staring blankly at the dark windows in front of her. She began to shiver uncontrollably and turned to leave when a quiet voice behind her made her jump, "What are you doing here so late Momo-chan?" he asked.

She turned around to face the snowy haired teen who was watching her quietly from the overhang directly in front of her. "Shiro-chan!" she exclaimed in surprise, "I'm sorry, I couldn't do anymore paperwork. I….I…I… should get back to work soon. Bye Shiro-chan." she said as she turned to leave.

"Wait Momo", he began, "You look like your freezing, why don't you come inside with me…. please?" he asked anxiously. She thought about saying no, but the thought was instantly banished from her head when he stepped out from under the overhang and took her hand, pulling her into his private quarters. He let go of her hand just long enough to close the door behind her. She stood there dripping water all over the floor and shaking uncontrollably. He took her hand again and pulled her farther into the room. She noticed, mush to her surprise, that he had a fire lit in his fire place. He quickly walked into his bathroom and came back with two towels and a change of clothes. He laid one of the towels down on the floor and beckoned for her to come stand on it. She came numbly over to him as he told her quietly to change clothes before she caught a cold. He turned so that his back was to her so that she could change. As soon as she had finished changing he turned towards her and pulled her gently towards her bed. "Momo, why were you walking around in the rain so late at night?" he asked gently.

She didn't want to tell him the reason, knowing that he would be angered by the fact that she still thought about Aizen. When she didn't respond, he gently pulled her into a tight, protective embrace. As he held her tightly her knees buckled and gave way beneath her and she began to cry into his shoulder as he supported her weight with ease. "I'm so sorry Shiro-chan," she sobbed, "I just couldn't sit alone in that office anymore knowing that he isn't coming back." She couldn't stop sobbing as she waited for his response. To her surprise he sat down on his bed pulling her gently down into his lap. "I'm sorry, you must hate me by now." she still couldn't stop sobbing into his chest.

"Momo you baka, I could never hate you." He said quietly. She continued to sob into his chest. He gently put his hand on her shoulders and pulled her away from his chest. He stared into her dark brown that were brimming over with tears, he pulled out all of his courage and took a deep breath, "I love you." He spoke gently. With that said, he leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. She remained motionless for a moment before she realized she was really enjoying the moment and began to kiss back. The two teens broke off and stared at each other.

""Shiro-chan, do you really mean that?" she asked, barely believing her ears.

He pushed a stray strand of hair back behind her ear before responding, "Yes I do."

She smiled for the first time since Aizen had left. "I love you too Shiro-chan." He looked over at the clock which chimed midnight. She yawned softly, hoping that he would allow her to stay for a while.

"It's getting late," he said, smiling gently at Momo's attempt to hide her exhaustion, "we ought to get some sleep tonight." he finished. She smiled and nodded. He pulled down the covers and layed down with his back against the wall and Mom's back against his chest.

She snuggled up against him, "Good night Shiro-chan." She said softly.

"Good night, Momo-chan." he replied, and with that the two teens fell asleep as the rain continued to fall outside.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot of mine. Now that you've read it there's only one thing left to do. That's right! You guessed it! It's time to review!!!! Reviews make Toshiro happy. Thanks for taking the time to read my story.**

**~Maximum Ride 000**


End file.
